


Eggs And Toast

by KarinaMay



Series: DE Artfest [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: All Human AU, DE ArtFest, DEArtfest, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: Ada loves making North breakfast.That's it, that's the summary.Written for day 11 of the #DEArtfest All Human AU prompt.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Artfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Eggs And Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Ada making North breakfast but androids don't hecking eat so here it is for the human AU day.

A narrow beam of warm morning sunlight falls on Ada’s face, waking her up early in the morning. She shivers a little from the cold air in the room and opens her eyes. Next to her, still asleep and with a content smile on her face, is North, wrapped tightly in the blanket she has completely confiscated. Ada reaches out, tucking a stray strand of auburn hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, careful not to wake her. 

Ada rolls over and sits up. Her phone tells her it’s only just past seven in the morning, but she feels too awake to go back to sleep again. Instead she gets up, puts on a pair of fluffy woolen socks and one of North’s oversized hoodies and tiptoes out of the bedroom. 

It’s Sunday, which means a free day for Ada, but a workday for North. A look at the calendar on the fridge tells Ada North won’t have to leave till around eleven, though, so there’s plenty of time for them to enjoy breakfast together. 

North is definitely the better cook out of the pair of them, but Ada loves making breakfast. She’s a morning person more than North, partially because North’s work frequently includes late night shifts and her taking evening classes twice a week as well, and she enjoys getting up early just to see the grateful look on North’s sleepy face when she wakes up and coffee and breakfast has already been made. 

Ada walks into the kitchen and opens the door to their balcony. It’s so small it hardly even has room for the round table and two folding chairs they’ve placed in it - and the table hardly offers enough space for two people to use - but it does catch a few hours of sunlight in the morning during the summer months. It’s currently already quite warm out, so Ada decides to set the table outside, practicality be damned. 

She busies herself in the kitchen, cutting up fresh fruits to make a smoothie, making coffee, frying eggs and making toast. She’s nearly finished when North stumbles into the kitchen.

“Morning, love,” Ada says, smiling. 

North yawns loudly and stretches before shuffling over to stand behind Ada. She wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face in Ada’s neck, breathing in.

“G’morning,” she mumbles. “Smells great.” 

Ada twists her head enough to the side to place a kiss on North’s nose. “Why don’t you go outside. There’s a fresh pot of coffee on the table. You sound like you need it.” 

“Rude,” North says. “But true.” 

Ada grins and watches as North walks away. She’s still in her pajamas - an old university T-shirt and a pair of flannel pants - and her long hair is an absolute mess down her back. She usually braids it before going to bed, but tends to forget when she gets home from work very late. She’ll be yelling about it in the bathroom later when she tries to brush it through, and Ada will have to come in and help her detangle the knots when North gets too impatient. Another thing Ada secretly loves doing. 

When the eggs are done, Ada brings the two plates outside and sets them down on the small table. It wobbles slightly, but although the smoothie glasses rinkle a bit, everything stays steady. 

Ada sits down across from North, whose face is currently half inside her giant mug of coffee. 

“Thank you,” North says happily, when she reemerges from the mug. 

“You’re welcome,” Ada replies, taking a sip from her own coffee. 

“What’re you gonna do today?” North asks, between sips. 

Ada shrugs. “Not sure. Nines asked me to come by. Gavin’s away with Tina for the weekend; I think he’s a bit lonely.”

“You’d think not having Gavin around for a couple of days would be, like, calming,” North says. “Then again, with them working and living together, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of them without the other.” 

“At least you never had to deal with them _before_ they got together,” Ada says. “They were way worse back then.” 

“As you and Tina have told me many times before,” North says. “Still hard to imagine though.”

“It might’ve been amusing if they’d gotten together a bit faster,” Ada says. “But they took a whole year to get over themselves and even then Nines had to get in an accident before Gavin admitted his feelings.” 

“Hey, correct me if I’m wrong,” North says. “But didn’t it take you like four months to ask me out as well?” 

“That’s different!” Ada protests. “Plus, you could’ve asked me out as well.”

“Oh yeah, sure, the waitress asks out the fancy lawyer lady after Friday afternoon drinks with her even fancier colleagues,” North says. “I have no idea why I never did that.”

“I’d have said yes.” 

“Yeah, I know that _now_.” 

“At least it was a good first date,” Ada says, smiling at the memory.

North snorted. “I admit, I was very surprised you took me to the zoo on our first date.” 

“Probably not as surprised as I was when you roped me into a three legged pub crawl for charity for our second date.”

“I needed someone about the same height,” North says, shrugging. “Plus I wasn’t opposed to being tied to you for several hours.” 

“That wasn’t the bad part,” Ada says. “The bad part was me not being able to keep up with your drinking and having to drag you into the stall with me when I had to throw up.” 

“You apologized like twenty times,” North remembers. “It was very cute.” 

“I had puke in my hair.” 

“And in your scarf.” 

“I loved that scarf, I had to throw it out.” 

North laughed. 

“I still can’t believe you went out with me again after that,” Ada said.

“How could I not?” North asked. “Being dragged into a toilet stall by the ankle to watch on drunkenly while your gorgeous date throws up an entire evening’s worth of various disgusting drinks, realizing way too late that you should probably help hold her hair back? That creates a very special bond between people. You can’t go back from that.” 

Ada rolled her eyes. “You’re a weirdo.” 

“You love me,” North said, looking smug. 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Ada said. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot to add to this honestly. 
> 
> I'd love to see you for the next one!
> 
> -X


End file.
